packs_of_the_westfandomcom-20200213-history
Marauder
Marauder is one tough male just like his brother, Anarchy. Unlike his brother, which is a slightly more gentle wolf, Marauder has an extremely rough and moody attitude that can easily prove him dominant along with his large size. Because Marauder tends to be quite moody he wont hesitate to attack or hurt a pack member younger or older than him. His moody and rough attitude originates from being ill treated when a pup in his pack. Beginning Marauder and his brother Anarchy were born on April 13th during the year of 2011 to a subordinate female by the name of Sereina and a rover whos name has not been defined. The pack they were born into was not known by name. The two were raised with harsh treatment and their life was constantly on a cliff edge due to the fact that their mother had difficulties keeping them alive due to the alphas displeasure with Sereina's actions. Sereina couldn't give them the attention required and often would debate wether she should take care of the two. The two would often get bullied by the upper classed pups, which were born to the alphas and had more privileges. Marauder would have difficulties holding himself back from fighting the pups, knowing it would cost him and his brothers lives if he or his brother accidentaly hurt or cuase distress to the pups as the alphas were already considering to kill the two. Once the pair were weaned their mother Sereina stopped giving what little attention she would ever give to them. It was difficult for her with them due to the alpha constantly harassing her because of them, though the mother still raised them until the two stopped depending on her for mother's milk. As the pair reached their one year milestone they started expressing a dominant nature and started taking out their anger and need for revenge on anyone they encountered, except the alphas and males much stronger than them. The two teens would often linger in a secluded corner and perform their joyous teen activities such as, playing, away from the pack. As the two aged one more year and were two they lost interest in the pack. Journey The two soon aborted their former packs, in quest for a suitable mate. The two would often be competitive and would anticipate a female to arrive any time. They would mark everywhere even over the margins of pack territories, though for marking in pack territories they had to pay their fee as they were chased off often and once Marauder was caught and received shallow wounds from the irritant males. Soon the two started to lack in nourishment and deplete in will and hope as females didn't turn up. They instead started searching for a pack they could join, hoping the pack would provide them feed in trade of service. Twisters Soon the pair stumbled across yet one more pack border, it was quite vast and they were excited. They meekly proceeded into the pack enclosure and soonmet the alphas. The alpha male refused to accept the pair as they had a strong scent of season about them, so Marauder and Anarchy were chased off violently. Though after several attempts the alpha male of the Twisters decided to accept them with a rough welcome. As the two were the only unrelated males to the pack females often would attempt to charm the two into mating with them. They had difficulties keeping themselves away from the females knowing they would be banished. Soon the two stabilized them selves in the pack and began yet again a competetiveness between the two for the beta rank. Often they would cause an uproar of snarling due to their violent skirmishes over the rank. Some times Anarchy would bethe beta and sometimes Marauder the two constantly battled and that resulted in trading of ranks as one day Marauder would submit and another Anarchy would submit. Currently Marauder holds the beta status though any second Anarchy may take the beta rank back as previously he possesed it. Category:Male wolves